Terakado Tsuu
Terakado Tsuu (寺門 通) is a newcomer pop idol singer. She is known affectionately by fans as Otsuu or Otsuu-chan. Background Tsuu always dreamt of becoming an idol. Even as a child, she would practice her singing voice with her father as an audience. As she is a tone-deaf like her father, he started to laugh at her not being able to sing which agitated Otsuu to say that she will prove to him for sure. Her father then promised that if she ever fulfilled her dream and became an idol, he would bring a million roses to her first live concert. Before becoming a breakthrough idol, Tsuu was a street-performer, during which Shimura Shinpachi who was the only one who watched her performance and regains his confidence after being scolded by his boss and start up a fan club to thank Otsuu for giving him a reason to live. Tsuu would, later on, build herself up to becoming the popular idol she is today. Appearance She has dark purple hair and brown eyes. She is usually seen with a green microphone. In Episode 56, Tsuu wears a Shinsengumi uniform. Personality She has a habit of appending meaningless words at the end of all her sentences. Though she is quite dense at times, she is still a very hard-working, kind, and determined girl. Story Her father broke out of prison to see her, but with the help of the Yorozuya, he was able to show up at the concert, saving her from a rampaging Amanto fan and bring her a few flowers. She then told him to bring roses next time, signifying she hadn't forgotten the promise he made that day. She briefly dated Goemon, leader of another pop-idol group called 'Hansamu'. Otsu Arc HDZ48 Arc Silver Soul Arc Relationships Family *'Terakado Ichi' Tsuu's mother, also her manager. *'Tsuu's Father' In prison; once broke out to see Tsuu's show because of a promise he made when she was a child. Friends & Allies *'Kawakami Bansai': Her music producer is Tsunpo, a pseudonym used by Kiheitai member Kawakami Bansai.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. VIZ media, Vol. 12, Lesson 102, p. 19. *'Kagura': Love Interest *'Goemon': She briefly dated Goemon leader of another pop-idol group called 'Hansamu'. *'Shimura Shinpachi': Shinpachi has a crush on her which causes him to be labeled as an idol otaku and has formed a fanclub. It's something that Otsuu is unaware of and she thinks he's just a regular fan. Enemies *'Bichie': Trivia *Tsuu's voice actress also voices Sadaharu in Gintama. *Tsuu was developed out the first design for Okita Sougo in female form. But all sadist ideas were given to Okita's male form since no women was allowed membership into the Shinsengumi. The umbrella ideas were given to Kagura. Gallery Terakado Tsuu Standard.jpg|Tsuu Standard Terakado Tsuu Artwork.jpg|Tsuu's Artwork Gintama Episode 06.png|Tsuu performing at her concert in Episode 6 Terakado Tsuu Episode 56.jpg|Tsuu in Shinsengumi uniform in Episode 56 Tsuu Hostage Episode 56.jpg|Tsuu been hostage by jouishishi in Episode 56 Yamazaki and Tsuu episode 56.jpg|Yamazaki rescuing Tsuu in Episode 56 Terakado Tsuu Episode 124.jpg|Tsuu writes down lyrics for her new song in Episode 124 References Category:Human Category:Earth Creatures Category:Female Characters Category:Characters